User talk:Numbuh 17 Sailorfireheart Flameheart
Hey, 'sup? |} Ads }} hmm...... no wonder you have no ads here..... you should try making ads for other things then mabe more people will like an idiotb like you! baka-jahn!!! I swear you are the biggest idiot I know! you...you... ugh! if I wasn't such a lady I would give you the biggest curse out known to man-, animal-, and women-kind!!! see ya loser!!! :P Numbuh 17 Sailorfireheart Flameheart 21:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Flameheart Oh wow! --Evelyn sorry but I'm actually really tired and I was just blowing off steam.=.= =D I didn't mean to make everyone mad at me. gomenasai!!! ~a tired Flameheart Numbuh 17 Sailorfireheart Flameheart 22:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) }} hey give me a break! I stayed up till 1 am playing mysims DS! now I can barely keep my eyes open! =O= =.= zzzz O.O! =.= and besides not alot of people come to my websites and they could really use some extra attention. I've been trying so hard to get people to come to it, but still no luck! I'm desperate! I'm at my wits end! I figured if I had an ad on a popular wiki, I would get more people to come to my wikis! also you got to admit, it is a little stupid to stick to one media! seriously! I mean the reason you don't have any ad requests is because ads are supposed to be meant for other websites! not the website you're at! no one would pay attention to an a about this website! you would get more views if you support other websites ~ a sorry and desperate Flameheart Numbuh 17 Sailorfireheart Flameheart 22:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) } |text = This wiki does NOT tolerate words like 'Idiot' or any others! However, my friends and I do that to each other when we have an argu- I mean a creative discussion! But at no chance should you be mean to an admin! @Admis: Can't you ban her already, next thing you know, she'll trash my page! DO SOMETHING! Anyway, Imma review my day... Well, I went to Island of Adventures and we arrived at... early... we went on so many rides that i was 'bout to puke! On the bright side, I didn't! My dad, my mum and I went on a few water rides... and I was the most soaked! It was really really fun! Anyway! I'm gonna go to the hot tub and relax now! Zain is out... PEACE! }} }} Look I'm begging for forgiveness! I already know what I said was wrong and I know I'm an idiot! Heck! I tell my self that every single day and I call myself a weirdo! I've been diagnosed with bipolar, asperger syndrom and I was born with a heart murmur! as you can see I've been through a whole lot since I was born and every now and then I say things I don't mean! look, I have to take medicine for my bipolar, to sleep at night (as you can see I have a hard time falling asleep), and I have an inocent murmur, which means I either have a small murmur or nothing. also recently my medicine hasn't been helping me sleep. so I have not had a lot of sleep for a while. pleas try to understand! also my Dad is evil and my Mom is scary! plus my Dad once called my defective, my Mom was once slapped, and I witnessed it, and my Mom has slapped me and hit upside the head. ~ a messed up Flameheart Numbuh 17 Sailorfireheart Flameheart 23:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) } |text = You have bipolar... snap! I have never heard of someone with that... you nearly gave me a heart attack... }} I also just found out, today, that I have 2 cavities. yeah so... does everyone forgive me yet? ~ a broken toothed Flameheart Numbuh 17 Sailorfireheart Flameheart 23:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) if everyone forgives me, don't say anything ~ a waiting and patient Flameheart Numbuh 17 Sailorfireheart Flameheart 23:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) hey, a girl can dream can't she? ~a... a... aw, I got nuthin Numbuh 17 Sailorfireheart Flameheart 23:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that's one. Do I have anymore takers? ~a begging Flameheart